The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved first and second sets of contacts to connect an electronic device to a first and a second powering devices.
It is well known that mobile phones use electrical connectors to charge. The connectors are usually provided with two sets of contacts adapted for respectively connecting to two types of powering devices.
CN Patent No. 99256239.2 discloses a conventional electrical connector. As shown in FIG. 5, the electrical connector is provided with a housing 2 and a first and a second sets of contacts 4, 6 respectively connecting a mobile phone with a first and a second powering devices. The first set of contacts 4 includes a first and a second contacts 41, 43. The first and the second contacts 41, 43 respectively have a first and a second connecting portions 413, 433. The second set of contacts 6 includes a third contact 61, a fourth contact 63 having a connecting section 637, and a connecting element 65. The third contact 61 includes a rigid pin 611 for connecting with a terminal of the second powering device and a first flexible arm 613 extending out of the electrical connector for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the mobile phone. The fourth contact 63 has a second flexible arm 632 also extending out of the electrical connector and electrically connecting to the PCB of the mobile phone. The second and the fourth contacts 43, 63 are connected by the second connecting portion 433 of the second contact 43 abutting the connecting section 637, thereby forming a first electrical circuit therein. The first and the third contacts 41, 61 are connected by the third and the fourth connecting portions 651, 653 of the connecting element 65 respectively abutting a lower portion of the third contact 61 and the first connecting portion 413 of the first contact 41, thereby forming a second electrical circuit therein. The first and the second electrical circuits connect with circuit traces of the PCB of the mobile phone through the first and the second flexible arms 613, 632.
However, the third contact 61 described above integrates the rigid contact 611 and the first flexible arm 613, which needs a complicated process in manufacturing and leads to a waste of material. Moreover, the first and the second contacts 41, 43 are respectively connected to the third and the fourth contacts 61, 63 by the first and the second connecting portions 413, 433 respectively abutting the fourth connecting portion 653 and the connecting section 637, which may not be a reliable connection.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to overcome the forgoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector adapted for connecting an electronic device with two powering devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is easy for manufacturing.
An electrical connector for connecting an electronic device with a first and a second powering devices according to the present invention comprises an insulative housing and a first and a second sets of contacts received in the housing. The housing includes a first and a second slots and a mating hole. The first set of contacts are connected to the first powering device and include a first and a second contacts. The second set of contacts are connected to the second powering device and comprise a third, a fourth, a fifth contacts and a connecting element. The third and the fifth contacts respectively have a first and a second bias terminals extending beyond the housing through the first and the second slots for terminating to the electronic device. The fourth contact partially extends into the mating hole of the housing. The connecting element connects the third and the second contacts. The fourth and the fifth contacts are separately formed and electrically connect with each other by the first contact.
Other objects, advantages and novel feather of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.